Unexpected Situation
by Goku's Daughter
Summary: What happens when hormones decides to take over? What happens when your curiosity needs to be quenched? What happens when the love of Beyblading is tangled with lust for the person who triumphs before you? Not Yaoi. [Kai/Bounty Hunter]


_Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't possess or have an influence of any contents of Beyblade. However, I own my perverted thoughts…and my own free will to write._

            Really I don't know where I'm going with this. Definitely not YAOI (kami, I can barely stand reading it….nevertheless writing it) and so—yeah. It's about Kai, my favourite and sexiest blade breaker! Enjoy the one-shot (most likely be one-shot)! Umm this would probably take place when Kai thinks he's superior than to his team—remember that dark dranzar? Hey—around there—but let's pretend he's older. It just makes everything more interesting. *wink wink*

**UnexpectedSituation**

_Written by Goku's Daughter_

_~*~_

_What happens when hormones decides to take over? What happens when your curiosity needs to be quenched? What happens when the love of Beyblading is tangled with lust for the person who triumphs before you? What happens when the person of the opposite sex opens up your eyes to new and exciting things? What happens when you end up falling for them?_

_~*~ _

"Hello?"

"…"

"Hello…"

"…"

"Hello!"

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" he snapped as a frown of impatience gathered on his forehead.

She smiled faintly, knowing she was coming on to strong. "Fight you…" she replied coldly, sounding a bit too assertive.

"What? You want to battle me?" There was a string of cockiness in his voice. He didn't make an attempt to hide it.

She nodded.

He grunted and then laughed loudly. "You? Fight me? Are you _nuts?" He shouldn't have asked._

Her expression didn't vanquish as she got out her weapon. It looked like the real deal, in mint condition. It seemed it was 'worthy' enough to be fought along with Kai's blade. She then pulled it out to him, showing him the contraption. "Isn't it beautiful?" Her voice transformed into a soft caress.

He looked at her with uncertainty. She suddenly looked uncertain herself, didn't look all that confident anymore. But she defiantly looked focused. What was she really up to? 

She had black, silky, curly hair and blue, crystal eyes. Her face was comparable pale to his as her lips were luscious and full. Her face was possibly touched with a hint of makeup, making her somehow shimmer. He then stared at her beyblade as it was dangerously painted to a blood-like red, possibly containing a bit beast of its own. Maybe, just maybe, he should put her in her place. He only grunted as he brought out his own.

She let her frown visible as she backed away from him. "Are you good?"

Why does he get the feeling that this is wasting his precious time? Does she even know what she's talking about? He sighed. "Apparently, I am," he spoke casually coldly. He almost shuddered as he couldn't ignore her competitive smile and laugh. 

"Good, I need a good challenge." She laughed again. There was a string of amusement in her voice. This competitiveness was very appealing.

Kai stepped back as he pulled the cord. She did the same. As blades violently danced with each other both duelists never left their eyes of each other. Kai's lip twitched as he had an urge to finish this off. He called upon his beast, "Dranzer Attack!"

She smiled coyly as her eyebrows snapped together. She didn't appear innocent anymore. "Dragonia!" she yelled, and then muttered some other things in a tongue that Kai quite couldn't comprehend.

As Kai's bird emerged, so did Dragonia, a dark, blood-like red dragon. Fire spun with fire, possibly with electricity as one tried to take down the other. Soon there was a big bang.

They say that a "Big Bang" caused everything into existence.

In this case it meant something was over…_just like that_. 

Now it was silent.

She walked to the stadium and stopped her spinning blade by picking it up. She then scooped up Kai's heavily damaged blade and walked towards him. 

Kai was in the state of shock. All he saw was the dragon and then fire and electricity appeared out of nowhere and BAM she murdered him. He was more shocked because she actually defeated him rather than having his blade heavily damaged. In the silence Kai trembled with wide eyes. "A measly girl beat me at my own game…" he thought to himself. "How?"

She almost walked passed him and turned so she could speak in his ear. Teasingly, she whispered softly, "You see, you make yourself seem big and bad, looking like the tough guy, showing no vulnerabilities, no fears, no emotion. I know your weaknesses. I know how you're vulnerable…I know how you think." She paused and walked to the other side.

He shivered violently as she whispered dangerously to him. He unexplainably winced as her soft curl brushed against his skin. Yes, her victory was appealing.

She continued to whisper softly as she caressed his cheek, "You see you're nothing. Until you accept the fact that others matter, you will be nothing. You are nothing Kai and you'll never be the best. Today is proof that a girl has beaten you. Huh? What's that? I'm scaring you? Or am I pissing you off? You're going to hit me now like you do to others? Or are you going to crawl in your little corner and watched others _live_?" She circled him twice, noticing his angry glare. She finally stopped in front of him. "You see your blade in my hand, if you want it, come and get it…" With that she let out a sadistic laugh and quickly ran out of the building, into the murky forest… 

Before he knew what happened, she was gone. He growled as he forcefully got out of his trance. "What the hell is going on? How dare she do that?" He growled once more and ran after her. Surprisingly, he smiled as he found this game of hide and seek somewhat _amusing_… Never in his life has a girl challenged him in this way before. Kai liked it.

Soon he stopped running as he stood alone. "Where are you!" he yelled out.

He heard that sadistic laughter once again. Kai shivered again.

He walked a bit more until he found his blade on the ground. He cautiously picked it up and looked around. She wasn't there. His head told him to go, but there was this feeling inside him directing him otherwise. Stubbornly, he kept looking. Never in his life has he felt so drawn to this stranger…to this female that made him so curious beyond his imagination.

Deep into the forest he found her—well her jacket at least. He frowned as he picked it up. "Where is she?"

            "Why did you come?" her voice echoed.

            "Where are you?" 

            "You answer me first!"

            Kai sighed. "I guess curiosity did, now tell me where are you!" 

            She laughed again. "Turn around."

            Before he knew what happened next he felt weight on his stomach. He opened his eyes and found her there. "You're too much."

            "Then why don't you abandon me like the rest of your team." She knew too much.

            "That's different."

            "How so?"

            "I don't have to explain myself to you. Now get off of me!" he argued back. However, despite his statement, he didn't fight her off.

            "You don't really want me too."

            He mused. "Why do you think that?"

            "Because you know the inevitable is going to happen." She smiled a bit. Her innocence has completely disappeared.  

            Surprisingly, he had on odd liking to her already as he felt his face get hot. "And what's that?" Her wicked disposition made her seem more appealing than witnessing her in her cocky state.

            She moved back a bit and allowed him to sit up. When he did she grabbed his hair and roughly captured his lips with her own, giving him a hard and brief kiss. When she let go, he gasped and looked at her curiously. "Why—"

            "Because I just showed you that you are a push over." She frowned and got up. Dusting off her clothes, she reached for her jacket. 

            With his fingers he grabbed her wrist and roughly pulled her down beside him. "I'm not a pushover," he stated coldly. Ah yes, she was beginning to open his eyes. Never before did a girl try to kiss him…_like that_. Sure tons of them found Kai to be very..._enticing…and tried to get a kiss or __something out of him, but never before was he under this circumstance._

            Her head turned away.

            "Did someone send you?"

             She shook her head slowly, almost as if she was under guilt.

            "Why are you playing with me?" he demanded.

            She didn't look back at him. "Because you are weak," she spat. From the back pocket of her pants she gripped on the blade, a dagger, intended to kill Kai. She was a _bounty_ _hunter…Of course no one would see this game to be amusing and wonderful as a bounty hunter—especially when she was human and hunting the opposite sex. She just found this amusing…but never before had she had a certain liking towards the prey. That could be a problem. How much did Kai's grandfather pay her to kill Kai? A __lot of money. When she says __a lot she means a lot._

Kai tried desperately to not shake when he heard her words. Roughly, he turned her head around, making her look at him. Kai then had a sudden urge to slap her for what she said. But just looking at her, he pushed her down. Slowly he moved on top of her as his mouth swooped down and captured hers in a hard kiss that was easy to resist—until it softened. Shock and anger and an awful twinge of pleasure made his pulse race. 

"What's going on," she thought madly. "He wasn't supposed to do this…" Uncertainly, she slowly pushed the blade back in her pocket. She didn't know why she was hesitating to make the kill. 

He didn't know why he had a certain liking and lust towards her.

            Now what was it that was so sadistic about this game? He knew she was out to kill him, but he turned the tables on her. Now he was falling for her…well at least lustfully wise. There was just something about her that made him find her appealing. Whether it was her skill, her rightly curved body, or just—he couldn't just put his finger on it. Maybe it was just teenage hormones. Maybe it was curiosity why men were such sex-addicts. Yes, he _was still a virgin. What better way to quench your curiosity than to rather _do_ __it?_

Even with that in mind, he bit her lips until it bleed. He gnawed at her flesh until it bruised and discoloured. He was being rough with her beyond imagination. He liked it and somehow he knew that she liked it too.

            She couldn't believe what was happening. As she felt her skin tear in various places, she pushed him back and gave him the violent treatment he gave her… 

            They both enjoyed it?

What else can you expect?

            They were hypocrites… Devoured in their own pleasure and lust, they have fallen into deception, turning themselves against their own morals and duties...

~

            Kai felt the girl, well, young lady, shift her position. He didn't understand what happened, how it could happen. This female was successful to break down his defenses and seduce him beyond imaginable means. Kai shuddered but was in awe. He respected her for that. Then he heard the female stir. For reputation wise, he wanted to push the girl off his shoulder. For pleasure and wonder for her, he wanted to go at it again.  

            At some point in their stripping, Kai had spotted her sharp dagger. "Oh I wondered why she had this with her," he thought to himself sarcastically. He then began to trace the blade dangerously over her nose, lips, cheek and curves. 

            Her arched eyelashes flickered as her eyes hesitantly opened. Confused, she looked at the blade, then at the teen, Kai. She tried not to gulp. 

            Kai let out a sadistic laughter. "You don't have to say anything. I know you were supposed to kill me. But you're not."

            She glared at him. 

            "Because, I know also know your weakness," he then paused, swooping down to her ear, whispering, "dear." His voice was husky due to the awakening pleasure inside of him.

            She cocked her head to the side. "Do you," she asked, then pausing before spitting out, "dear?"

            Kai nodded and smiled with venom. "I do." He bent over and began to kiss roughly on her neck. He was slightly amused how he made her shuddered. 

            The female grabbed the dagger. Receiving a glare from Kai, she sadistically laughed and threw it innocently behind her. Aggressively, she caught his lips with her own, forcing him to give into both of their darkest desires…

            In the back of her head, she thought to herself, "How did I get myself into this mess?" 

            Incidentally, Kai was thinking the same thing…

--~*~--

I have fallen with Kai…and have created perverted situations with him…so I decided to write one. BTW this was hidden in my hard-drive so it's pretty old…

I know it doesn't compare to fics like these out there (if they're any out there), but reviews are greatly appreciated. If asked nicely I can make it to an actual story. If you're also into dbz I did make lots of fics. Unforgettable and Something Happens to My Heart are my best stories. If you guys are bored it wouldn't hurt to R&R you know.

*ahem* if you ask who's that girl…she's a bounty hunter as I said before but if there's a sequel then of course she's going to have a role. Besides if she didn't kill Kai, you know his grandfather wouldn't have her leave _that easily. _

Peace and Happiness

Goku's Daughter

Kiss Kiss

---~*~---


End file.
